The National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS0 is supporting a randomized, multicenter phase III clinical trial of thymectomy as a treatment from non-thymomatous myasthenia gravis (MG) patients on prednisone. The Department of Health and Human Services Supply Service Center (HHS SSC) will procure the prednisone tablets and serve as the Drug Distribution Center (DDC) for the study medication.